Esas pequeñas cosas que nos hacen felices
by itsvogue
Summary: 80 años de matrimonio no se hacen de la noche a la mañana. Pequeños relatos que nos contaran sobre algunos momentos de la vida cotidiana del Doctor sexy Cullen y su adorable esposa Esme.
1. Celos

Carlisle & la dulce de Esme pertenecer a Meyer obviamente!

Escribiendo un nuevo fic! Pero esta vez con pequeñas historias que no se relacionan. Tengo varias ideas y cosas escritas que no tenían correlación con otras así que pienso subir varias situaciones de estos dos juntos en diferentes momentos de su vida.

Espero les guste el primero! Es algo típico que todos han imaginado cuando se tiene a terrible hombre de marido.

PLEASE! Necesito sus comentarios para ser feliz! ¿Qué les parece la idea?

CELOS

CARLISLE POV

No podía creer que estuviéramos peleando por semejante tontería! Estábamos en el auto sin dirigirnos palabra! Ella nunca me hablaba cuando estaba enojada, pero sabía que explotaría en cualquier momento.

-Te dije que estaba actuando pero tú fuiste igual!

-Que querías que hiciera! Estaba por desmayarse! O eso creíamos!

-Solo quería que la llevaras en brazos! Por favor! Carlisle porque eres tan ciego!

-Sabes que no puedo evitarlo! Si alguien se encuentra mal como medico debo ir!

Lo que había ocurrido era fácil de explicar: estábamos saliendo del hospital apurados ya que Rose y Emmett se iban de viaje y queríamos llegar a despedirlos cuando una de las enfermeras se descompenso detrás de nosotros. No pude evitar ir a ver qué ocurría era mi obligación no podía dejarla en esas circunstancias. Al principio Esme no dijo nada, tome a la enfermera y la cargue en mis brazos, hasta ahora todo estaba bien a pesar de su cara típica de "no toques a Carlisle es solo mío". En ese momento Edward llego, yo estaba con la enfermera en una de las camillas dentro de la sala de emergencias, y en pocos segundos Esme entraba con cara de pocos amigos diciéndome que la dejara que teníamos que irnos urgente!

-Pero Esme! No ves!- le dije seriamente.

-Si veo! Veo que buenas actrices se está perdiendo Hollywood en este momento! Me voy al auto!

No podía creer que dijera eso enfrente de los 3 que estábamos en la sala. La enfermera me miro y me dijo que todo estaba bien que ya se sentía mejor y que podía irme justamente y eso fue lo que hice! Fui detrás de Esme y Edward que habían salido fuera del hospital y estaban entrando al auto.

Una vez que entramos y nos sentamos le pregunte con cara de pocos amigos -Esme ¿me puedes explicar que fue eso?- ella por supuesto no me respondía. Por lo que me dirigí a mi hijo.

-¿Edward? – ya empezaba a entender todo - ¿Era mentira verdad?- Edward me miro riendo. –Claro que era mentira! El 50 % de las cosas que te hacen hacer las enfermeras son mentira Carlisle.- me dijo. Yo lo mire mientras le decía con mi mente que callara y no siguiera tirando más leña al fuego! Y siguió riendo. Esme estaba furiosa!

Afortunadamente logramos despedirnos de Emmett y Rose en el aeropuerto, no quería ni imaginarme si encima de todo hubiésemos llegado tarde. Edward decidió bajarse en la casa de Bella, se quedaría con para ver una película y disfrutar de la noche, por lo que me quede solo con Esme de camino a casa.

Coloque mi mano en una de sus piernas en un intento de reconcilia mentó pero no obtenía respuesta.

-¿no piensas hablarme? Oh Esme vamos! Si quieres que te pida perdón te pido perdón ¿listo?... Esme…

-¿Qué?

-como que que! Me estás haciendo una broma!?

-No te estoy haciendo ninguna broma!

-Entonces respóndeme! –Estaba volviéndome loco! Cuando se ponía así no había forma de entenderla.

-¿qué quieres que te responda!?

-Bueno basta me canse! Seguí conduciendo con la mirada fija en el camino tratando de ignorarla no le dije mas nada, si no quería hablar así seria no hablaríamos. Ella solo seguía sentada a mi lado mostrando los mismos síntomas que una piedra.

Llegamos a casa donde solamente estaba Alice y Jasper. Esme entro los saludo y subió a nuestra habitación. Yo me quede hablando con los chicos, les conté lo que había pasado ya que se habían dado cuenta por la cara de Esme, me dijeron que dejara las cosas como estaban que caería solita. Alice por supuesto sabía que pasaría, pero no me lo quiso decir completamente. Y eso hice, dejar las cosas como estaban a pesar que odiaba estar "peleado" con Esme. Subí a la habitación, ella estaba en el balcón cambiando unas macetas de lugar, como no quería molestarla me fui a tomar un baño seguramente así dejándola sola se le pasaría el enojo.

Después de varios minutos salí de ducharme, Esme estaba recostada en la cama leyendo uno de sus libros, busque la bata de raso que había dejado arriba de una de las sillas y me cambie. Esme ni me miraba a pesar que quería llamar su atención. Decidí acostarme a su lado a intentar leer esperando a que Esme dijera algo, y nada, nada, seguía sin decir nada minutos y minutos, yo ya estaba sacado, para todos era el hombre más paciente del mundo pero con ella era diferente Esme revolucionaba mi vida asique cuando estuve a punto de hablarle vi que se acercaba a mí. Recostó su cabeza en mi pecho y yo la abrace con uno de mis brazos tiernamente, por fin se había rendido.

–Que eres testaruda amor mío- le dije riéndome. Deposite un dulce beso en su cabello acaramelado y sin decir nada Esme levanto su rostro para besarme, uno, dos, tres, muchos hermosos besos.

– Soy una tonta - dijo apenada. – tú eres muy bueno y eso te juega en contra a veces, perdóname- Estaba arrepentida y a mi ya que me importaba! después de los besos que me había dado!

– No eres tonta! Eres una celosa sin control!- Esme sonrió muestras acariciaba mi pecho con una de sus manos.

– Imagínate a un hombre cualquiera alzándome como tú lo hiciste con ella!- me dijo. Y si tenía razón yo hubiese actuado de la misma forma.

– Mejor no lo imagino, ni quiero imaginármelo, amor prometo estudiar mejor la situación antes de actuar, pero bueno vamos soy doctor.

– Eso lo entiendo, perdóname, solo que de ahora en mas ni te acercaras a esa mujerzuela y con eso me harás feliz- Ella besaba mi cuello mientras soltaba cada una de las palabras, y yo caía tan rápidamente como un niño asentando mientras sonreía deleitándome con sus besos.

– No te preocupes la llevare a Hollywood para ver si consigue algún buen papel ¿quieres?- Empezamos a reírnos mientras miraba al amor de mi vida y no paraba de besarla, la amaba, nos amábamos, era imposible pasar mucho tiempo sin hablarnos, la necesitaba y me necesitaba, no había dudas de eso.

.


	2. Dulce otoño

Oh gracias por sus comentarios! Por ser un solo capitulo estuvo muy bueno! Gracias!

Espero disfruten este. A mí me encanto!

DULCE OTOÑO

ESME POV –

1948

.

.

Había sido un día tan largo! Horas y horas que pasaban lentamente, interminables. Eso no ocurría cuando estaba acompañada de mi gran familia definitivamente. Los días para un vampiro eran largos pero si Carlisle se encontraba a mi lado estos parecían minutos, es común que las personas digan que cuando uno disfruta más rápido se pasan las horas y era la verdad.

Dedique mi tiempo a la limpieza una tarea no muy divertida pero que debía hacer. Más tarde fui a ducharme, estuve bastante pero al salir la casa seguía sin movimiento eso me desesperaba! Donde estaban todos? Me vestí con uno de mis vestidos preferidos, ese que habíamos estado buscando horas con Rose y que tanto le gustaba a Carlisle. Era color azul oscuro con pequeños lunares blancos todo una belleza. Estaba tan aburrida que me puse a pensar en algo tan superficial como eso! Necesitaba hacer algo productivo ya!

Baje las escaleras de casa y fui hasta la entrada para deleitarme con la hermosa vista que teníamos en el nuevo hogar. El día era perfectamente soleado por lo que más raro me pareció que no estuvieran en casa mis vampiros brillantes. Mirando el inmenso jardín pude visualizar que alguien se acercaba subido a una bicicleta andando lentamente. Y era él, era Carlisle tremendamente encapuchado, fue imposible no parar de reír ante esa imagen.

"Lo sé, lo sé no te rías!" me dijo divertido. "no tuve otra manera de salir del hospital, era demasiado evidente quedarme 3 horas más de mi horario habitual, ya no tenía más escusas, además quería ver a mi vampira preferida…" dijo acercándose lentamente hacia mí y depositando un beso en mi mejilla.

"Entonces era eso… con razón me abandonaste tanto tiempo en casa" le dije intentando hacerme la ofendida. "Oh lo sé perdóname mi amor". Dijo apenado. "Estoy bromeando tontito!, y por favor sácate eso que no puedo entablar una conversación seria con el abominable hombre de las nieves!" comenzamos a reírnos mientras el se sacaba el gran saco que llevaba puesto. "habla la señora elegancia" Carlisle me miraba divertido, se acerco de un brinco y me tomo en sus brazos levantándome en el aire. "el abominable hombre de las nieves quiere recompensar su aburrida espera y llevarla a pasear en bicicleta. Ah y no acepta un no como respuesta!" dijo mientras yo reía. Como le podía decir que no! Vivíamos a varios kilómetros de la ciudad principal asique no iba a ser un problema el que dos vampiros anduvieran brillando en un paseo en bicicleta.

Bajamos las escaleras del umbral de la casa y Carlisle subió a la bici. Me dijo que me sentara adelante en el manubrio que sería más divertido. Con esa escusa podría darme besos con menos dificultad yo ya lo conocía.

Y ahí estábamos los dos paseando riéndonos como dos adolecentes brillando con cada rayo de sol que se posaba en nuestra piel. El bosque era sumamente bello lleno de colores dado que estábamos en otoño, la brisa del cálido viento soplaba lo que hacía que mi cabello llegara hasta el rostro de Carlisle y el riera ante la interferencia de su visión.

"hace cuanto que no hacemos esto? Tenemos que hacerlo más seguido! Prométemelo mi amor" le dije mientras volteaba mi rostro para mirarlo.

"Definitivamente!" Dijo acariciando mi rostro. En cada nuevo lugar que recorríamos el me daba un beso. Esos eran los beneficios de tenerme sentada adelante según él.

De repente la bici comenzó a tambalear por las piedras que se cruzaban en el camino, y segundos más tarde caíamos al suelo lleno de hojas que los arboles habían dejado caer por la hermosa estación en la que estábamos. No hubo manera de parar nuestra risa, nos encontrábamos los dos tirados en el suelo riendo como bobos.

"Esto es increíble! Jajajaja no podemos tener una salida decente nunca nosotros dos" dijo Carlisle. Yo no paraba de reír. "una bicicleta te ha ganado cielo!" le dije burlándome y el comenzó a tirarme hojas secas mientras seguía riendo. "Esta cosa se quedara acá! De ahora en adelante yo seré la bicicleta, asique prepárate para tener un paseo arriba de tu esposo". Por supuesto que esa idea me gustaba más que ir arriba de una bicicleta! "Mira tú vestido mi amor! Te lo he estropeado todo!" me dijo mientras seguía tirándome hojas. "Eso es lo de menos! Destruiría todos mis vestidos con tal caerme de una bicicleta al suelo junto al doctor Cullen". Carlisle me tomo entre sus brazos para abalanzarse y quedar mirándome desde arriba con una gran sonrisota . "Te ves hermosa toda desprolija llena de hojas" y beso la comisura de mis labios.

El crepúsculo hacia que de a poco el hermoso sol se fuera esfumando y se produjera en el cielo una vista preciosa, eran esos momentos donde a uno le venía la melancolía y la felicidad a la vez por estar viviendo un momento tan dulce. Nos recostamos mirando el cielo disfrutando de estar juntos. "me escapare más seguido del hospital…" dijo Carlisle mientras acariciaba mi brazo. "El impecable doctor Cullen se escabullirla entre los pacientes solo para venir a secuestrarme y pasear en bicicleta?". Veía que el reía ante mi comentario. "Por supuesto! O la señorita Platt piensa que es menos importante que un par de pacientes?" . "mmm la verdad es que… yo soy tu vida… y tú la mía… supongo que eso es más importante que un par de pacientes". Levante mi rostro y bese esos labios que tanto me gustaban. El respondía completamente concentrado primero tiernamente de repente con pasión, hasta que decidí pararlo. "Mi amor ya es tarde esta por oscurecer y tenemos que ir a ver qué ha pasado con los chicos". Carlisle me miro con sus ojos de perrito mojado para que me olvidara de lo que había dicho y continuara besándolo. "Oh está bien! Solo un beso más!" le dije.

Y bueno los minutos pasaron… como me podía resistir a esa mirada, a ese hombre! Si era el amor de mi vida! ya no importaba donde estábamos, que hora era, en que nos volveríamos y si, como padres irresponsables ya ni nuestros hijos nos importaron. Aclaro… solo por minutos. La vida sin dudas era plena junto a mi rubio hermoso.

.

.

.


	3. Nuestro pequeño angel

Carlisle & Esme pertenecen a Meyer.

GRACIAS! Desde mi corazón por sus comentarios! Me he entusiasmado mucho con este fic salteador! (: las ideas vienen a mi mente rapidísimo para suerte de ustedes! Soy una persona muy inspirada especialmente si se viaja a la universidad en colectivo bastante tiempo! Jajajaja.

La historia de hoy es awww no es divertida como las otras, es tierna, es dulce, triste. Oh amorosa! xD espero les guste mucho, mas adelante seguro retomo algo de esta idea me gusta tocar este punto dado que a la pobre Esme ni se la menciona! Señores Esme tuvo una vida TREMENDA! Creería que supera a la de Rose! (que fue espantosa también, pero fue un sufrimiento de menos tiempo jajaja) pobrecita nuestra Esme!

ESPERO LA DISFRUTEN –

-NUESTRO PEQUEÑO ANGEL-

.

1971

.

CARLISLE POV

.

¿Qué sería de nosotros si solo fuéramos unos simples humanos? ¿Cómo hubiese sido si nuestro matrimonio fuera normal al igual que cualquier pareja? Pensar que Esme y yo nunca nos hubiéramos conocido si tan solo un vampiro no hubiese tenido en ese preciso momento una profunda sed un tormentoso día de 1640 me estremecía. La verdad era que yo había sufrido mucho! Demasiado! Pero si no hubiese existido todo ese dolor mi destino habría sido totalmente diferente. Me hubiese casado con una mujer cualquiera, hubiese tenidos hijos, vivido una vida tranquila en el campo solo preocupado por comer y estar saludable. Sonaba lindo, pero me entristecía en sobremanera. Lo peor era imaginarme la vida de Esme. Todos sabemos el final. Una maravillosa y alegre dama que nunca hubiese conocido la felicidad al amar y ser amado.

Me costaba imaginar mi vida mortal si todas esas cosas no hubiesen ocurrido.

De mi parte estaba agradecido a mi padre y a su gran locura, gracias a él soy lo que soy y tengo lo que tengo. No podría haber sido de otra manera, creo que mi destino estaba fijado y yo tenía que encontrarme con el amor de mi vida y mi hermosa familia.

A veces mi mente divagaba y me imaginaba a una Esme nacida en 1640. Un Carlisle sumamente enamorado pidiendo su mano ante su padre. Casándonos, teniendo muchos muchos hijos, viviendo en un humilde y feliz hogar, envejeciendo juntos felices llenos de ese amor incondicional que sentíamos en cada momento.

Todo esto apareció en mi mente, como tantas otras veces, cuando estaba atendiendo a unas niñas en el hospital. Eran hermanas, tenían apenas uno años, no sé porque vi un brillo parecido al de Esme en la mirada de la menor, recordé a esa niña de 16 años con ojos color miel, expresivos, sumamente bellos, esos que tanto me atrajeron. Inmediatamente relacione el color de sus cabellos con el de mi esposa y el mío. La mayor tenía el pelo completamente rubio y la más pequeña del mismo tono que Esme. Parece muy absurdo pero me hizo sonreír la idea de que ellas dos podrían ser como nuestras hijitas. Pensar en un niño fruto de nuestro amor era algo que Esme y yo siempre anhelaríamos, aunque sabíamos que era imposible.

Creo que el pensar en niños y relacionarlo con Esme es algo común porque es nato en ella. Cuando la veo con algún niño no puedo dejar de relacionarla con su bebe. ¿Cómo sería él? ¿Cómo hubiese sido la vida si él nunca hubiese muerto? Todo sería diferente y me entristecía. Esme me había dicho que era muy parecido a ella, bueno, en el poco tiempo que había podido estar juntos el color de su cabello y ojos eran iguales. Lo afortunado que ha sido ese hermoso niño de tener a Esme como mama! Sin dudas que lo era! Pienso que si los hubiese hallado a los dos juntos con vida no me cabria duda que la habría hecho mi esposa fuera como fuera y sería desde ese momento el padre de ese pequeño ángel.

.

.

Me encontraba sentado en el despacho de casa apoyando mi rostro sobre el escritorio mientras que cada uno de mis pensamientos flotaba por la mente. La puerta se abrió y pude ver a Edward entrar despacio. El conocía cada una de las cosas que me preocupaban en ese momento, su cara lo expresaba perfectamente.

"Sabes… el hijo de Esme era realmente bello…" me dijo mientras yo me acomodaba en la silla correctamente. "Mama me lo ha mostrado una y mil veces en su cabeza"

Esos eran los momentos donde deseaba tener el don de Edward.

"Mmm no, no te creas, también he tenido que conocer muchas cosas dolorosas de mama, muchas que nunca te ha podido expresar o que ya ni recuerda" me dijo.

Lo sabía, Esme había sufrido tanto! y entrometerme en cosas tan intimas como sus pensamientos no sería nada bueno para mi corazón.

"¿Sabes que Carlisle?… yo también pienso que ese niño podría haber encajado perfectamente con nosotros… a veces lo imagino como mi hermano… bueno eso es lo que es"

Escuchaba a Edward hablar de esa forma sobre el hijo de Esme y sentía una admiración enorme. Sabía que así seria, amábamos tanto a ese pequeño a pesar de no haberlo conocido nunca.

"Creo que conociendo la clase de madre que tiene lo amaríamos con locura ¿no?" le dije sonriendo, era la verdad.

"Así es… Papa! " Dijo. De repente note que su cara se puso un poco triste… "Esme ha estado pensando bastante en el últimamente… ¿sabes porque?" Lo mire y recordé el porqué!

"En este mes se cumplen 50 años de su fallecimiento, eso es" le dije apenado.

"Deberías estar a su lado en estos días… aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo ella lo sigue amando como desde el primer día que lo tuvo en sus brazos" dijo Edward mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta de mi oficina para luego salir. Yo me quede solo nuevamente con la completa necesidad de ir a buscar a mi hermosa Esme y abrazarla, mi hijo tenía razón debía hacer eso.

Ella estaba bajando por las escaleras sin darse cuenta que la estaba mirando desde el piso de arriba. Corrí a velocidad vampírica para quedar a su lado.

"¿Cómo anda la mujer más bella que ha visto este mundo?" le dije tomando su mano para terminar de bajar los últimos escalones juntos.

"Muy bien amor mío" dijo dándome un delicado beso en la mejilla. Era tan dulce. "¿Estabas en tu oficina? Porque los chicos se fueron a cazar hace segundos". "Si… Edward estuvo con migo arriba hace un rato" le dije. Instintivamente tome su rostro y bese su frente. "porque tan cariñoso?" pregunto con una sonrisa brillante en sus labios. "¿no puedo ser cariñoso con la mejor madre que podría haber elegido para mis hijos?" le dije tomándola nuevamente de la mano para que nos sentáramos en uno de los grandes sillones de la sala que daban al gran ventanal.

Esme no decía palabra, se había quedado pensando ante mi comentario… hasta que por fin dijo "Me has dado hijos demasiado buenos… no hace falta ser una gran madre". Sus ojos eran melancólicos y conocía el porqué, había sido demasiado cruel en traer esos pensamientos a su mente.

"Perdóname, perdóname mi Esme" coloque mi cabeza en su hombro mientras besaba su delicada mano.

"Perdóname? Porque dices eso?" dijo sin entender nada mientras levantaba mi rostro con su mano para que la mirara.

"Hoy estuve pensando en tu bebe… tu… nuestro pequeño ángel… sabes… yo se que el a veces está mirándome para ver cómo cuido a su mama…" le dije. Esme me miro en medio de una enorme sonrisa lo que a segundos le siguió un abrazo… más adelante sollozos de una madre por su hijo. Yo no quería verla triste, la abrazaba con la mayor dulzura y amor que podía existir. "En estas semanas se cumplirán 50 años desde que… mi pequeño… dejo este mundo para convertirse en ángel…" me dijo apenada mientras seguía aferrada a mi pecho. "Carlisle… aunque me haga la fuerte, aunque parezca que el tiempo cura las heridas… lo sigo extrañando como el primer día". Dijo. "lo sé, lo sé mi Esme". Yo besaba su sedoso cabello hasta decidió levantar su hermoso rostro para mirarme fijamente. "tú eres el mejor padre que podría haber elegido para mis hijos mi vida, y este llanto es en parte por eso, es la felicidad de tenerte y de saber que mi pequeño esta.". Sus sollozos se esfumaron para besar mis labios. "mi bebe te observa y sabe muy muy bien lo excelente que me cuidas, mi cielo" me dijo con esa bella sonrisa que la caracterizaba. "No estoy triste mi amor! no lo estoy! Sé muy bien donde esta, donde estamos y que a mi lado está la mejor familia que podría haber tenido!... Carlisle…" . "¿sí?" le dije. "Ahora estoy esperando que me beses mi amor… "

Jajajaja ella no estaba triste, reía, había comprendido bien las cosas en todos estos años, era solo una madre que extrañaba a su bebe pero que entendía que las cosas habían sucedido por algo, y que su ángel estaba allí cada día.

"y me lo estas pidiendo!? Solo tienes que robármelo" la bese con todo el amor que sentía. Era mi dulce y fuerte Esme, era la que me enseñaba cada día a ser mejor y superar cada prueba con felicidad… si, feliz… porque la tenía a mi lado.

Pasamos toda la tarde abrazados, teníamos la casa para nosotros dos. No podía alejarme de la persona que me ofrecía el mayor amor de la forma más pura e incondicional.

"te amo mi Esme"… repetía en su oído.

Su bebe nos estaba mirando. Lo sabía. El estaba feliz, y Esme también lo sabía.


	4. Nuevos Desafíos

Carlisle & Esme pertenecen a Meyer. La historia a esta persona Loca

ESPERO LA DISFRUTEN! . Reviews (¿) ideas, correcciones? No sé lo que quieran! Me inspiran a escribir más!

.

.

-NUEVOS DESAFIOS-

.

ESME POV

.

.

Y Carlisle no llegaba! No llegaba! Y yo estaba impaciente tan impaciente por contarle esta nueva noticia! Por supuesto que tenía que ser personalmente! No podía ser de otra forma! Aunque todos sospecharan y supieran algo… la confirmación desde su propia boca me hizo la madre más feliz del universo! Cuantos años mi Edward había estado solo! Cuantos años sufrí al ver su mirada perdida, triste de ver a toda su familia disfrutando del amor de un compañero eterno. Pero todo eso al fin había terminado! Edward había encontrado el amor! y estaba tan segura de eso, sabía que era la indicada por como su vida había cambiado.

Y Carlisle no daba señales de vida! mi hijo me había autorizado a contárselo, el se había ido a la casa de Bella , asique yo podría decirle a la última persona en saber que Edward estaba de novio, ósea mi Carlisle.

Mi hijo podía ser muy cerrado! Y en este caso lo había sido. Alice nos anticipaba de las cosas a escondidas, nosotras como toda mujer necesitábamos saber junto con Rose quien era esa nueva persona en la vida solitaria de Edward. Los varones de la casa eran los más enterados, pero tenían información más directa ya que mi hijo se soltaba más en esos temas del amor con sus hermanos o su padre. Lo que me hacía dudar si Carlisle ya estaba enterado y la ultima tonta era yo, ya ni me importaba tenía que verlo y expresar toda la felicidad que tenia con mi esposo.

Daba vueltas por la casa… bajaba y subía las escaleras, ¡donde se había metido este hombre! Me había dicho que volvería a las 8 y ya eran las 8 y media.

La puerta se abrió pero no era Carlisle era Emmett y Rose que volvían de la ciudad.

"¿Donde se encuentra el reciente enamorado de la casa?" dijo Emmett al verme mientras sonreía.

"Edward con su enamorada, tu padre no se! No tienen noticias de el?" les pregunte.

"Nada mama, de Carlisle nada pero ya debería estar llegando" dijo Rose dejando unas grandes bolsas de compras en el sillón.

Emmett se sentó al lado y empezó a mostrarme alguna de las cosas que habían comprado en Seattle.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso mientras el grandulón me entretenía, hasta que vi el auto de Carlisle entrar al garaje. Carlisle llego con su guardapolvo blanco que ni siquiera se había sacado y su maletín entrando felizmente por la puerta.

"Día agitado, pero feliz! Verdad?" dijo al vernos con esa hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

"No me digas que…" le dije sorprendida al darme cuenta que había sido la última en enterarme.

"Si mi vida" dijo dándome un beso en la cabeza. "yo sería el ultimo sino hubiese sido porque encontré al padre de Bella y nos pusimos a conversar"

"y que te dijo el que te dijo!" Rose le preguntaba a Carlisle intrigada.

"Que estamuy feliz por ver a Bella contenta, que Edward le parece un buen joven y que le va a costar pero que estaba feliz porque sabe que los Cullen son buenas personas"

"Por supuesto! Como no va a estar feliz! Era obvio! Su insignificante hija saliendo con Edward Cullen! "dijo Rose con todos los aires de grandeza despectivamente. La miramos con seriedad y nada contentos debido a su comentario a lo que decidió subir las escaleras sin decir más nada, pero yo notaba su enojo. "Perdónenla últimamente está muy negativa" dijo Emmett, segundos después habíamos quedado solos Carlisle y yo mirándonos con cara de no saber qué pasaba.

"Creo que tiene miedo, es algo nuevo para todos, Rose no debe confiar, Bella no es como nosotros, no se… ¿qué piensas mi amor?" le dije a Carlisle mientras le ayudaba a sacarse la bata blanca.

"No lo sé, es complicado Esme, yo se que Edward está haciendo las cosas bien y que no ha elegido a cualquier persona"

"Edward me dijo que Bella ya sabía todo pero por supuesto que no iba a decir nada. Y si, es riesgoso! Lo único que nos queda es confiar, y sabes que mi amor… yo confió en él y confió en Bella, ya la adoro sin conocerla!" . Carlisle me sonrió y beso mi mejilla. "Eres tan dulce mi Esme! Yo también confió en Edward, ya nos sentaremos a hablar realmente bien" me dijo.

La verdad era que los dos no habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar claramente, solo conversaron de los riesgos, más que nada cuando Edward salvo a Bella el día en que una camioneta casi la atropella, pero todo ahora era diferente, ya eran novios formalmente y ella estaba al tanto de todo.

"Creo que tenemos que afrontar nuevos retos, ninguno de nosotros ha corrido con la suerte de enamorarse de un mortal, bueno yo me enamore de una mortal… y por cierto… la más bella de todas, pero desde el principio todos avanzamos desde esta nueva forma vida" dijo mi Carlisle mientras subíamos caminando a nuestra habitación y yo sonreía ante su comentario. "Mi amor, las cosas saldrán bien, lo prometo" le dije convencida.

Entramos a nuestro cuarto y Carlisle se saco los zapatos rápidamente para tirarse en nuestra gran cama, me hizo un gesto palmeando su costado vacio para que yo me colocara a su lado. Y eso hice hasta quedar apoyada contra su pecho disfrutando de la mejor compañía que se pudiera tener.

"¿No vas a irte de nuevo al hospital verdad?" le dije volteando mi rostro para verlo, ya que no quería despegarme de él en toda la noche. "por supuesto que no! Esta noche quiero disfrutarla con el amor de mi vida" y beso una de mis manos con toda la delicadeza que lo caracterizaba.

"¿Me podrías decir cuál es tu secreto?" Le dije sonriendo. "¿Qué secreto? "Pregunto confuso mirándome. "¿Qué es lo que haces para tenerme tan tan enamorada!?". Carlisle comenzó a reír y yo lo miraba embelesada al ver tanta belleza. "Lo mismo que haces tú con migo! Parece mentira pero cada día que pasa me tienes más a tus pies" dijo antes de besar mis labios con dulzura. "Te amo Esme" y siguió besándome, besándome, besándome….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tock Tock…

.

.

Tock Tock…

"¿¡Podemos tener tanta mala suerte!?

Deja, deja Carlisle no importa! Lo mío puede esperar! Se escucho desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Carlisle! Es Edward! Vístete y anda a ver que quiere!" le dije exigiéndole como si fuera su madre. Era Edward eso no podía esperar! aunque no me gustara la idea de dejarlo ir en medio de una situación tan placentera.

"Oh! Está bien cariño, me debes algo Edward! Escuchaste!" dijo frustrado y yo reía como loca. Y ahí salió Carlisle mal cambiado y todo despeinado intentando acomodarse para no dar tanta evidencia de la situación. Yo estaba sentada en la cama disfrutando de la escena, era tan bello! Especialmente al ver cuánto amaba a sus hijos. La vida de ahora en adelante no sería fácil, muchas cosas nuevas nos depararían, en especial a Edward, cada uno de nosotros lo apoyaría, pero yo desde el fondo de mi corazón sabía que todo saldría bien.


	5. Fe

Tenía que escribir sobre esto! Por fin tenía que aparecer! Espero les guste la historia

NECEEEESITO SUS COMENTARIOOOS PARA SER FELIZ! PORFAVOR! IDEAS, SUGERENCIAS, LO QUE SEA! Gracias por leer!

.

.

FE

CARLISLE POV

.

Una nueva mañana, un nuevo amanecer que nos ilumina con un radiante sol se aproximaba. El aroma a la mujer más bella cada vez más intenso en el aire inundaba mis sentidos. Era mi esposa, la mejor madre de todas, la mejor abuelita. Reía cada vez que me imaginaba a Esme y a mí como abuelos! Por supuesto que era la cosa más bella que podría ocurrirnos como personas, pero nuestro físico no nos acompañaba para nada y eso era lo gracioso. Recuerdo la primera vez que nos habíamos percatado que ya no seriamos solo padres… sino abuelos!

FLASHBACK

El ambiente era tenso pero cada uno en el fondo de su corazón se sentía sumamente feliz de saber que existía el milagro de un bebe en la familia, pero Imagínense a Esme! Imaginen la alegría de esa mujer! No pudo disimularlo, a pesar que no sabíamos lo que podría ocurrir con Bella ella era la persona más feliz del universo.

"Carlisle! Carlisle!" me dijo tras estar en silencio unos segundos pensando la situación.

"¡VAMOS A SER ABUELOS!" y en ese momento caí! ¡Iba a ser abuelo! Esme tenía razón, pero era tan raro! Nadie entendía nada, ni siquiera sabíamos que podría llegar a ser esa criatura, pero el optimismo de mi esposa me calmaba, yo no podía contradecirla, ella me decía que todo iría bien, que debíamos respetar a Bella y al bebe porque ella si sabía que era un bebe y no un monstro.

"Mi amor todo estará bien! Todo estará bien! No desesperes". Esme intentaba tranquilarme ya que nada de lo que realizaba salía bien. El feto no dejaba verse y eso me preocupaba al extremo! Bella cada día empeoraba, mi familia era un caos, Edward sufría, Jacob sufría, Rose discutía, Alice actuaba con indiferencia y yo quería hacer las cosas bien.

Yo iba de un lado para el otro, Edward me había suplicado por la vida de Bella, tenía una gran responsabilidad a cuestas.

"¿Carlisle puedes parar de trabajar un momento y descansar?" esa era Esme de nuevo masajeando mis hombros y obligándome a sentarme.

"Como puedo estar tranquilo y descansar sabiendo que otros sufren por mi culpa!" dije frustrado.

"Tu culpa! Como puedes decir eso! Nadie tiene la culpa de nada, las cosas sucedieron de esa manera, Carlisle no es un bebe normal recuerda que su padre es vampiro, ¿que pretendían algo fácil? Por supuesto que no mi vida… " Dijo besándome la mejilla, a veces envidiaba su fortaleza, esa que tantas veces me faltaba. "Gracias, la verdad es que no puedo pensar como tú aunque quiera, no puedo predecir que todo saldrá bien y tengo miedo" dije apenado. "trata de tomar aunque sea un poco de la esperanza y fortaleza de Bella… trata de ponerse en su lugar, ten fe Carlisle ten fe". Y eso era lo que debía tener… un poco de fe un poco de fe.

FIN FLASHBACK

Y si… yo tuve fe en algo que realmente pasaría. Tuve fe en que todo saldría bien, en que tendríamos a este pedacito de cielo en nuestros brazos y así fue, después de tanto sufrimiento disfrutábamos de sentirnos las personas más plenas. Esme me ayudo, me alentó, y seguía haciéndolo cada día, pero ahora era diferente, solo disfrutábamos.

El día que supe que mi nieta se llamaría en parte como su abuela me alegre tanto! Esme ni les cuento! lloraba de felicidad aunque no derramara ni una lagrima. Me había abrazado después de hacerlo con Bella y Edward y entre sollozos acurrucada en mi pecho no paraba de decirme que era la persona más feliz del mundo. Fue uno de esos momentos que recordare por siempre. Esme amaba a su nieta con locura, aprovechaba cada segundo con Renesmee y este era uno de ellos.

"¿No crees que es la cosita más bella que pueda existir?" me decía mientras miraba a Nessie que dormía en sus brazos.

"Por supuesto que lo es!" le dije. Yo las observaba y me derretía por dentro, no había cosa que mas me gustara que mirar a Esme y a Nessie juntas. El pasar tiempo con mi nieta y Esme no tenían precio.

Los tres nos encontrábamos sentados en la entrada de casa, Edward, Bella y los chicos habían salido a cazar, nosotros cuidábamos a Renesmee esperándoles mientras mirábamos cada detalle de nuestra nieta al dormir.

"¿Alguna vez imaginaste que estaríamos sentados con nuestra nieta?" me pregunto Esme.

"¿En qué siglo específicamente?" dije mientras reía. "por supuesto que no! Lo creía imposible, pero los milagros existen"

"Por supuesto que los milagros existen! Sino tu y yo no estaríamos aquí juntos, sino yo nunca hubiese conocido al mejor hombre del mundo… Uff si tenemos para enumerar milagros" dijo mi ángel mientras sonreía de felicidad. Y era verdad, cuantas cosas inimaginables habían ocurrido en nuestras vidas y cuan agradecido estaba por acá una de ellas.

"Mira ahí vienen los chicos" dije levantándome para recibirlos. Esme hizo lo mismo después de mí. Edward se acerco a su madre para darle un beso y luego darle otro a Nessie. "¿Cómo se porto mama? Le pregunto. "Sabes que es un ángel! Como se va a portar cariño" le dijo Esme. "Nada que ver al padre entonces… ¿no?" Dijo Emmett riendo. "Oh vamos Edward deja de lado tu papel de padre serio y vamos a jugar a unas carreras… me debes la revancha". Edward empezó a reír. "Eso es lo que quieres Emmett Cullen! Muy bien perderás de nuevo" le dijo. Al cabo de segundos salieron corriendo, parecían dos niños, literalmente Edward se había olvidado de su papel de padre serio para volver a ser ese hermano divertido que nunca dejaría de existir.

Esme entrego a Nessi a su madre ya que era la hora en la que le tocaba tomar su leche. "Gracias por cuidarla! Ustedes no podrían ser mejores!" dijo Bella. "Sabes que es un placer y estoy agradecida de ello" le decía Esme tiernamente. Yo la tome por la cintura y a atraje hacia mí. Bella se dirigió hasta su casa con Nessie en brazos y Esme y yo quedamos observándole desde lejos. "Pero que abuelita más linda que es usted" le dije sonriendo acariciando su brazo mientras Esme reía. "soy una abuela moderna!" dijo riendo. "Somos querrás decir… somos unos abuelitos modernos y jóvenes" le dije dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. "Ah! Pero como me gusta esta abuelita moderna!". Y la bese nuevamente. Como me gustaba! Me enamoraba cada día, no podía ser más feliz junto a mi familia, mi nueva nieta, mis hijos, y mi amada esposa. Los días eran perfectos.


	6. Que haría sin ti

He aquí de nuevo yo! tarde más tiempo en actualizar, bueno ahora va a ser así… estoy mucho mas cargada en la universidad, la vida de los humanos no es fácil, no tuve la suerte que me mordiera un vampiro jajaja. Espero les guste mucho - Espero sus comentarios de agradecimiento? XD

.

Esme & Carl son de Meyer.

.

.

-QUE HARIA SIN TI –

.

.

ESME POV

.

.

"Se acuerdan el día que Alice disfrazo de mujer a Emmett y lo hizo recorrer toda la plaza por que había perdido una apuesta" Dijo Jasper a la multitud de vampiros que se encontraban sentados en los sillones jugando un partido de cartas. "Fue tan divertido!" exclamo Rose. "Si mi amor! definitivamente fue tan divertido para mí!" dijo Emmett a su esposa sarcásticamente. Todos reían recordando ese momento mientras yo desde la cocina los observaba. Que sería de nosotros sin estos vampiros delirantes pensaba, la vida no sería lo mismo sin la locura de cada uno de ellos.

"Esme! Esme!" Alice se acercaba a mí caminando para decirme algo que parecía importante.

"Si Alice ¿paso algo?" le pregunte.

"Nada es que he tenido una visión… lo vi a Carlisle muy triste, solo era para avisarte para que veas que pasa… no se…" dijo apenada. Qué raro que habría pasado! "Está viniendo en su auto, no te preocupes por nosotros ya le dije a los chicos que no hagan mucho lio en la casa asi que nos iremos por ahí" dijo sonriendo. "Está bien mi amor, gracias por preocuparte por tu papa". Alice se fue tras de Jasper que la estaba esperando en la puerta para retirarse con sus hermanos quien sabe dónde. Yo me había quedado pensando en Carlisle… mi Carlisle…

Y esas manos tan cálidas para mí y tan gélidas para otros me tomaron de la cintura, era el que llegaba de su trabajo con su cara que aparentaba que todo estaba bien, pero yo sabía que no. Deposite un beso en sus hermosos labios mientras lo observaba, claro que le pasaba algo, lo conocía más que a mí misma. Acaricie su rostro con una de mis manos y le pregunte el porqué de esa cara tan tristona. "Nada mi vida, no pasa nada" dijo intentando convencerme. "Oh vamos no me mientas" le dije. El tomo su bata y su maletín y empezó a caminar subiendo las escaleras, sin hablarme, de esa forma entendí que quería estar solo, que no quería contarme que le pasaba. Me enojaba ya que quería ayudarlo, pero bueno debía respetarlo así como tantas veces lo hacía con migo. Y eso es lo que hizo, se encerró en su oficina sin omitir palabra. Me estaba preocupando mucho! ¿Y si era algo muy grave? Solo rogaba que no.

.

.

La noche era fría, estábamos en pleno invierno pero no teníamos la necesidad de llenarnos de ropa, por lo que yo estaba afuera sentada leyendo uno de mis libros preferidos no se cuanto tiempo. De repente Escuche a Carlisle bajar las escaleras… venia despacio en dirección al patio para acompañarme. Se paro en la puerta y me observo, después vino directo a mi lado.

"¿me perdonas?" dijo con dulzura besando mi mejilla sentándose a mi lado.

"si me lo pides de esa forma no hay manera de negarte nada" le dije sonriendo.

"En serio Esme… te deje sola con las palabras en la boca y me fui como un maleducado" dijo apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

"Necesitabas tiempo para pensar, te entiendo… no se… ¿piensas contarme? Quiero ayudarte mi amor…" cerré el libro que tenía en mis manos mostrándole que estaba completamente a su disposición y lo escuche.

"Es más de lo de siempre… soy médico hace siglos y me pasa lo mismo una y otra vez, pero creo que hoy es un caso especial". Sabía a que se estaba refiriendo. "Te acuerdas de Tom?" dijo. "Si… me acuerdo… no me digas que…" ahora entendía todo, Carlisle le había agarrado muchísimo cariño a ese niño, yo también ya que iba regularmente a verlo, pero mi esposo había tomado su caso con demasiada entrega por mucho tiempo. "Ese ángel… se fue, Esme se fue! Y no pude hacer nada! Tuvimos una operación tan larga, pensé que todo terminaría bien porque íbamos de maravilla y de repente paso y su corazón se paralizo! Y murió! Y no sé! Me siento tan mal, tan responsable…" dijo agarrando su rostro entre sus manos, estaba llorando, Carlisle no se ponía así todos los días, sabía que estaba destruido. Inevitablemente comencé a llorar a su lado, me conmovía hasta el fondo de mi corazón ver a Carlisle tan mal. Lo acariciaba por la espalada tratando de trasmitirle mi apoyo. Y de repente vi que se daba vuelta para tirarse en mis brazos. "Carlisle… Carlislee mi amor… tu sabes que tu eres solo un instrumento, tu no decides si alguien va vivir o no" le die abrazándolo fuerte. "ya lo sé, ya lo sé! Pero me cuesta entenderlo tanto el día de hoy" me dijo triste.

Y estuvimos en silencio por varios minutos, a él le hacía tanto bien estar a mi lado sintiendo todo mi amor y apoyo que no necesitábamos palabras. Sentía que el necesitaba tanto ese abrazo que no hice otra cosa que quedarme ahí a su lado escuchando esos sollozos que rompían mi corazón.

Cuando por fin se sintió más tranquilo levanto su rostro para mirarme, me dio una pequeña sonrisa y beso tiernamente.

"¿Sabes que te amo?". Me dijo.

"¿y tú sabes que eres la persona más bondadosa que pueda existir?" le dije. El me miraba con esos ojos apenados que trasmitían tanta paz.

"hago lo que puedo… ¿Tú ya sabias que me pasaba algo Esme?" me pregunto.

"Alice me dijo… pero no sabía la razón, igualmente me iba a dar cuenta en cuestión de segundos, te conozco…" dije.

"Creí que ya no querías escuchar mas mis penas de doctor sentimental" dijo tomando mis manos y llevándoselas a su regazo.

"No digas tonterías, yo estoy puedo escuchar los problemas de mis hijos, los de la secretaria del hospital, los del dueño del almacén mira si no voy a escuchar a los del amor de mi vida, además… tus problemas, tus penas, tus alegrías todas! Son mías, no sé porque crees eso…".

"Lo se lo sé, pero a veces pienso demasiado en los otros y quiero alivianar sus vidas, no cargarlas, en este caso pensé en ti…" me dijo besando una de mis manos.

"tontito!" le dije besándolo con todo mi amor. "ven vamos que están por llegar los chicos de donde sea que se hayan ido, sabes… nos dejaron solos porque sabían que estabas triste" le dije levantándolo agarrando su mano.

"oh esto es penoso" dijo.

"penoso! ¿Es penoso que tengan el mejor padre del mundo? Claro que no! Eres su ejemplo" le dije retándolo, era el ejemplo de cada uno de los que estaban en esta casa.

"Si tu lo dices, eres tan buena, oh gracias mi vida, que haría sin ti" dijo besando mi mano nuevamente.

"¿Qué harías? Te aburrirías… porque ahora vamos a hacer algo divertido para que te olvides de tus penas de doctor sentimental" le dije riendo.

"Mmmm que quiere hacer entonces la esposa del doctor Cullen?" me pregunto acercándome a su pecho sin dejar centímetro entre los dos.

"Quiero que nos fuguemos por ahí… que te parece?" le dije entre medio de un beso. El me tomo entre sus brazos y me subió a su espalda.

"Desapareceremos por unas horas, ya no tienes opción te he tomado la palabra…". Dijo riendo.

Y después de eso salió corriendo a través de denso bosque, íbamos bajo una de las lunas más hermosas que se habían visto en Forks, nos fugamos literalmente y desaparecimos por largas horas. Que feliz que me sentía y que feliz se lo veía! Esa era una de mis metas… verlo feliz, y esa noche a pesar de todo lo fue.


	7. la seguridad del hogar

Después de mil años acá subo otro capítulo de Carlisle & Esme, me dieron unas ganas terribles de escribir, cortito pero lindo (:

El sexy doctor y la mujer más dulce de la tierra pertenecen a Meyer solo a ella.

.

.

La seguridad del hogar

1922 –

.

.

.

.

Hubiera jurado que dormía si no supiera quién era esa mujer, la más hermosa de todas, la que me había robado mi duro y gélido corazón. Observe cada una de sus perfectas facciones con detenimiento, sabía que se había dado cuenta que me había quedado como un tonto mirándola desde la entrada de nuestra habitación. Se había quedado sola por largas horas esperándome ya que se había prometido absurdamente no salir de nuestro hogar debido a su "falta" de autocontrol. Yo sabía que sufría y no podía soportarlo, ella sufría al exigirse no cometer errores como neófita, tenía un gran corazón por lo tanto sabía que no iba a hacerla cambiar de opinión aunque creyera que a veces era muy exagerada.

"Qué esperas para venir a darle un beso a tu querida esposa" dijo mientras seguía recostada en la cama sin abrir los ojos. Reí ante su comentario, la verdad era que no podía aguantar tenerla lejos, habíamos estado tanto tiempo separados que desde que nos casamos no soportaba dejarla sola.

Me acerque a su lado y deposite un dulce beso en su perfecta nariz. Esme abrió los ojos y me acerco a su cuerpo dándome un beso. Me recosté a su lado mientras seguíamos besándonos hasta que me detuvo suavemente. "¿sabías que te extrañe mucho mucho mucho?" dijo. "claro, me has extrañado lo mismo que yo a ti" le dije besando sus labios nuevamente.

Había estado en el hospital toda la noche, dentro de minutos el sol saldría y tendríamos un nuevo día que pensaba pasar sin despegarme de mi Esme. Me levante a velocidad vampírica hasta el gran ventanal que teníamos en la habitación para luego abrirlo. Volví a nuestra cama y me metí adentro de las sabanas, acerque mi cuerpo al de Esme y apoye mi cabeza sobre su pecho. "¿no te parece un poco exagerado ni siquiera ver la luz del sol mi vida?" le dije. "es una actitud muy vampírica no vas a poder contra ella mi cielo" dijo riendo. "no quiero tener a la esposa de Dracula viviendo en mi casa" dije. "entonces tu eres Dracula…" dijo besando mi cabeza. "Que yo sepa Dracula no es doctor ni cura personas en un hospital" le dije riendo para ponerme nuevamente serio "vamos Esme tienes que salir". Note que su rostro cambio, no quería obligarla pero no podía encerrarse por años por miedo a hacer una locura. "Esme ¿no confías en ti?" le dije sin saber su reacción. "Carlisle… es que… sabes que no me perdonaría volver a…a… matar" dijo apenada. Sabía que le había costado decir esa palabra "matar". "Es que yo sé que no pasara, lo sé porque te conozco y sé que eres fuerte" dije sentándome en la cama. Esme se levanto lentamente y se quedo mirándome preocupada. "Carlisle, no sé, tengo miedo mucho miedo!" dijo y segundos más tarde la estaba abrazando mientras el sol aparecía para iluminar con sus rayos cada rincón de nuestro cuarto. Sus ojos rojos me miraban con temor, temor a no saber qué pasaría en el futuro, temor a no saber controlarse, esos ojos que habían comenzado a tornarse dorados cuando por un desliz volvieron a ser rojos, así de rojos como la primera vez que despertó a su nueva vida. No podía obligarla, respetaría sus tiempos, cuando ella estuviera lista iríamos de poco. Tome su rostro con una de mis manos haciendo que me mirara y dije "A veces me olvido lo que se siente ser un neófito Esme, perdóname iremos a tu tiempo, solo quiero decirte que confió en ti, nunca lo, olvides". Esme me beso, ahora intentaba parecer más alegre, me miro y sonrió mostrando todos sus perfectos dientes. "sabes que me puedes cuando haces eso, lo sabes" le dije atontado. "podrías obligarme a cometer cualquier locura con solo sonreírme de esa forma". Esme comenzó a reír ella sabía muy bien como manipularme fácilmente, pero no se aprovechaba, bueno solo a veces. "Dr. Cullen no hace falta que salgamos para divertirnos y pasarla bien" dijo tumbándome en la cama mientras me daba besos por toda la cara. "Me parece que me conviene que te quedes encerrada unos cuantos meses mi amor" le dije riendo mientras volaba con cada uno de sus besos…

.

.

.

.


End file.
